Save Me
by ShinyBrightStar
Summary: Octavia and Atom, an untold love story... If you still remember that cute butterfly-kiss scene from the second episode of the first season, and you want a little more, this is the story for you! Read as they keep their love a secret from the 100, and specially from Bellamy. But what happens when he finds out? Atom/Octavia with Bellarke happening all over the place! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hi everyone!**

**If you were as crushed to see Atom dead as me, and wanted something more for him and Octavia, then you came to the right place!**

**This story is nothing but sweet tale of forbidden love with touches of Bellarke once in a while, just because I want them together!**

**So here's the first chapter, leave me a review if you liked it!**

Chapter1_The Big Secret

Octavia walked slowly passed the bushes, constantly looking back to see if anyone was following her. With her head still backwards she ran into someone and couldn't help but gasp loudly. She turned her head to meet his eyes and smiled brightly.

Atom also gave her a smile and kissed her without any hesitation. He couldn't even wait until they'd get somewhere more private. Octavia returned the kiss with the same passion and held on tight to his body.

She was moaning quietly, making him shiver, so he pulled back, out of breath, and suggested: "Hey, I think we should go deeper into the woods. Bellamy could find us here." Before Octavia could say anything, they both heard Bellamy's voice loud and clear: "Atom?"

Octavia looked up to Atom scared but he only put a finger on his nose, asking her to be quiet. He then motioned her to lie on the ground behind the bushes. After Octavia was hidden, he shouted: "Over here, man."

Bellamy pushed some branches away and he came face to face with Atom. He asked: "Where have you been? We're on first watch." He mumbled: "Sorry dude." He looked over his shoulder and then followed Bellamy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia was helping out, bringing water to the camp but only to steal a glance at Atom working alongside her big brother. They were still working on the wall to keep away the Grounders. Every time Bellamy was looking away, she would wink at Atom and make him giggle to himself.

She had never felt this way in her whole life; she wasn't allowed to. One smile from him and she was melted to the ground. She couldn't even control herself, her heart was beating like a drum and it wouldn't calm down.

She sat down on the ground to rest for a couple of minutes and bit her lower lip looking at him move some wood around with his strong arms. He was sweating, and his face was kind of dirty but she didn't mind.

She was staring at him for too long until she heard Bellamy's voice: "What are you looking at?" She looked up and saw her older brother looking at her suspiciously. She swiftly answered: "That son of a bitch you asked to babysit me the other day."

Bellamy chuckled and sat right next to her, saying: "Atom? He's a good guy. He certainly managed to keep you in the camp." Octavia mumbled: "Yeah, he did…"

She got up and went to drink some water and noticed Atom was heading the same way. She knew Bellamy was watching and suddenly an idea occurred to her. The smile on Atom's face faded as Octavia splashed water on him and walked away only with a low whisper: "Bellamy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia knew Bellamy and his minions were going hunting that day. She couldn't see Jasper in that condition so she made sure Monty was protecting him and followed them. She was trying to have some fun, but far from her brother's eyes.

Atom was following her brother and that little girl from the camp that noticed her lurking around. He shouted for Bellamy: "Man, let's split up." Bellamy nodded and took off and Atom waited for him to get far to turn back and see Octavia giggling.

He walked up to her and said worriedly: "You shouldn't have followed us. It's dangerous out here." Octavia frowned: "Don't you already know? You can't control me." Atom tilted his head and smirked: "You looked pretty controlled yesterday, didn't you?"

She hit his chest and tried to turn away that he grabbed her arm and spun her around, making her hit his chest. She looked up to him, eyes wide, lips parted and Atom gulped after she said: "Just kiss me." He pushed his lips on hers and she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him even closer.

He pushed his tongue in her mouth and soon they were battling for control. His hand snaked around her petite waist and held her tighter. That little basket case was driving him absolutely crazy.

She needed air so she pulled back and left him wanting more. She went to kiss him again that he said with a smirk: "I just remembered I'm mad at you." She frowned and he continued: "You know, for the whole water splashing thing you pulled off in front of everybody."

Her eyes widened and she yelled: "I did it so Bellamy would think I hate you and then he would never suspect anything's going on between us. That's the reason." She stopped explaining as Atom started chuckling loudly. She narrowed her eyes at him and he said: "I was just messing with you."

Octavia pulled herself out of his grasp and angrily pushed him down but he took her arm and after his back hit the hard ground, she landed on him. They both looked at each other for a moment until Atom raised his head a little bit and kissed her.

She giggled between the kiss and put her hands on both sides of his face. She was kissing him hard and he had his hands on her back, pushing her to his body. His hands traveled down to her ass cheeks and he gave them a squeeze and Octavia moaned in response.

Before they could move further they heard the loud noise of a horn and they pulled away quickly. Octavia got up and held a hand out for Atom and helped him stand on his feet. She asked confused: "What was that?" Atom asked: "Grounders?"

Octavia's hand find his and held it tight. Atom noticed how scared she was so he started talking: "Look, everything's fine. We're gonna go find Bellamy, I could say I found you in the woods, and he would take care of you."

Octavia asked: "What about you?" Atom couldn't answer as he saw the dark fog coming closer and started running, taking Octavia with him. She followed him as fast as she could until they reached his destination.

Atom led her to a cave and followed her in, then putting a large stone in front of the entry. Octavia asked: "How did you find this place?" Atom walked up to her and held her hand: "I found it the day we arrived here." Octavia whispered: "Well, you're adventurous, I like that…"

Atom chuckled and said: "Well, I like you…" He kissed her forehead as she chuckled and then they both sat down on the ground knowing the fog wouldn't clear out any time soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia opened her eyes slowly and blinked for a few times until she remembered where she was. Her head was on Atom's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. He was still asleep, so she carefully pulled away from him and stood up.

She stretched her arms and walked to the big stone protecting them from whatever was happening outside. She heard Atom groan and turned around, meeting his sleepy eyes. She smiled and walked to him and sat down in front of him.

He whispered: "Good morning." She didn't respond, she just kissed him and after she pulled away, he added with a smirk: "Good morning indeed!" Octavia giggled but then her face turned serious and she asked: "Shouldn't we go outside now? I'm worried about Bellamy."

Atom gave her a reassuring look and after thinking for a moment, he got up and said: "We shouldn't go outside." But before Octavia could protest, he added: "I should."

She objected like he knew she would: "No way. I'm coming with you." Atom tried to reason with her: "It might still be dangerous for you to go out. I don't want you to get hurt…" Her face softened but she muttered: "I don't want you to get hurt either… So we go together."

Atom knew he couldn't possibly make her stay so he just silently prayed everything would be alright when they walked out of the cave. He moved the stone carefully and took a step forward. He looked around suspiciously, but nothing seemed different.

Octavia was right behind him, as he made his way out. The woods seemed completely the same, but the strange thing was, there was no noise. Not a single sound. Octavia grabbed Atom's hand and they slowly made their way back to the camp.

Octavia was only wishing Bellamy and the rest of the hundred were safe and sound. They finally reached the camp and Atom let go of her hand. He whispered: "You sneak in, so if Bellamy's already in, he wouldn't start another shouting match."

Octavia smiled and before she left, she took a look around and kissed him right on the lips. Atom watched as she was entering the camp, avoiding anyone, making her way near the dropship. He heard footsteps and turned around only to see Bellamy and Charlotte.

Bellamy was happy to see him alive and safe and the three of them walked into the camp. Bellamy went to look for Octavia and soon found her sitting on the ground near the dropship. Atom watched as the siblings hugged each other and a smile was set on his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was gathering around the fire, trying to stay warm and also take a bite out of the rabbits Bellamy and Atom killed earlier. As the meat was frying, Atom looked up to see Octavia walking towards the fire and sitting next to Bellamy.

He avoided looking at her so Bellamy wouldn't notice, and then started passing the meat around so everyone could get some. He reached Bellamy and Octavia and said: "Here." Bellamy took a piece and gave it to Octavia, then took some for himself.

Octavia had her head down as Atom walked past them. Bellamy whispered to her: "Are you okay?" She raised her head and answered: "Yeah. Everything's fine." Bellamy nodded and ordered: "Then eat your dinner. Those rabbits were pretty fast."

Octavia smiled in her own sweet way, and started chewing on the meat. After everyone had their share, Octavia noticed Atom didn't get any himself. She hid the meat in her pocket and said goodnight to Bellamy and walked off.

Atom looked up and saw her singing him to come to her. He waited for a few minutes and then followed her. They were behind the dropship and far from everybody else. Octavia pulled the meat out of her pocket as she saw him nearing her.

She offered the meat to him innocently and Atom looked at her in wonder. He didn't take the meat, he just kissed her, hard, and before she knew it the meat fell right out of her hand and they didn't care as the kiss became more heated.

Atom pushed her to the dropship and Octavia half-moaned as her back was right against the cold metal. His hands were wandering on her sides, running over her legs and back up to her stomach. Octavia grabbed a fistful of his hair as she lost herself in the kiss.

Neither of them wanted to pull away, but the need for oxygen was too much and Atom pulled away eventually. Octavia was still pressed against the dropship, breathless, looking more beautiful than ever. Atom took the scene in front of him in, and took a couple of steps back.

"Sweet dreams…" He whispered before he walked away from her. There was a great chance anyone would see them there. Octavia still couldn't move, captivated by the kiss, and by him. She looked at the cold meat on the ground and smiled.

She walked back to the center of the camp, knowing she would indeed have sweet dreams that night.

**So, how was it?**

**Are you interested?**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed the story and left a review.**

**Hope you'll like the second chapter as well!**

**HERE WE GO:**

Chapter2_Jealousy

It had been two days from the night they kissed behind the dropship. They never got a chance to meet in private as Bellamy kept Atom close wherever he went and ordered him around. Octavia had never been this frustrated in her life, not even when she had to crawl under the floor for the hundredth time on a bad day.

She watched him from afar, carrying some bows and arrows, passing them to a few guys. He wasn't even looking her way, he was too busy running after her brother. She sighed knowing they were doing all those things to keep everybody safe and she couldn't really blame Atom for helping out that much.

Clarke got off the dropship and walked to her and finally gave her some good news: "Jasper's feeling better." Octavia smiled from ear to ear and said: "Thank God. And you. I don't know what we would do without you."

Clarke smiled modestly, but then Octavia noticed her eyes focusing on something else behind her back; perhaps someone else. Clarke left after a moment and Octavia turned around, expecting to see Finn around, but the only person she could directly see was her big brother.

She frowned confused but didn't think of it that much. She heard a low groan and turned around only to see Jasper walking up to her. She rushed to him, holding his arm, keeping him steady, and asked: "What are you doing? You should rest more."

Jasper mumbled: "I needed to get out of there. I needed fresh air." Octavia nodded and with her arm wrapped around Jasper, she helped him take a few steps forward until they reached the wooden water container. She poured him some water and handed the bowl to him.

Jasper drank the water in a flash and gave her a weak smile: "Thank you." Before Octavia could predict his next move, Jasper kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. She smiled knowing he was only thankful to her for nursing him while he was unconscious for days.

She got out of his loose embrace and her eyes met Atom's instantly. He was standing, not so far from them, and there was something different in his eyes. Octavia's eyes widened as she thought about what he might have thought about the scene.

Before she could make any move, Atom was walking away, straight to Bellamy. Octavia watched as the two men walked out of her sight and sighed. Jasper's voice made her come back to her senses: "Octavia?"

She looked up at him and gave him a fake smile and said: "I promised Bellamy I'd help him out about something. You just sit here and enjoy the fresh air, okay?" Jasper nodded and watched her walk away from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atom was looking for a rabbit or a deer, basically anything he could catch in the woods but so far nothing was gained. He heard a crack behind him and quickly turned around, only to see Octavia smiling at him innocently.

He sighed with relief and walked to her, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to his own body. Octavia groaned quite loudly and grabbed his neck and brought his lips to hers with force. Two days was a hell of a long time for them without being able to touch each other and the way Atom was pushing her to his body, she knew he was just as frustrated as she was.

After a moment, Octavia pulled away but didn't move her body, she simply rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating faster than normal. Atom sighed again, this time with joy so visible, it made Octavia shiver.

She heard him whisper: "God, I've missed you…" Octavia groaned: "I couldn't hold back any longer. I don't care if Bellamy jumps in and sees us now, I just want to be able to hold you, touch you, kiss you…" Atom nodded silently in agreement.

Octavia pulled herself away for a moment and asked: "Were you mad when you saw Jasper kiss me?" Atom tensed up for a moment before he answered simply: "Yes." Octavia explained: "But he's just a friend, you know that."

Atom nodded: "That's why I'm not mad anymore. I was jealous for a moment and then I got over it. I know you're not gonna run off to someone else…" He finished his sentence with a smirk that made Octavia raise her eyebrows.

"Oh really? So you think I can't make you jealous?" She asked mischievously and Atom answered with another smirk: "Not even if you tried…" Octavia roared all of a sudden: "Well, challenge accepted. I will make you jealous."

She emphasized her words so much, that when she turned to walk away Atom knew she was going to do something so he grabbed her arm and pulled her once more close to his body. Octavia tried to struggle but his grasp was way too firm.

He looked her deep in the eyes and whispered: "I can't, Octavia. I can't picture anyone else gazing at you, touching you, taking your hand. I go crazy thinking about someone else kissing you." He paused before adding: "You're mine…"

Octavia was speechless but she managed to get the words out: "Say it again…" Atom whispered firmly: "You are mine, Octavia Blake." She kissed him with all the force she still had in her and Atom groaned in her mouth happily.

They pulled away the moment they heard somebody shout: "UNBELIEVABLE!" Octavia looked around but saw no one. Atom pushed her towards some bushes and they both hid behind them to see what was going on.

They watched in silence as a figure emerged from the trees, Clarke, followed by no one else than Bellamy. They both looked pretty pissed and Clarke was walking away from him apparently. Bellamy reached her and tried to grab her hand but she yanked it away.

He shouted: "So this is it, princess? I say one thing wrong and you run back to spacewalker?" Clarke stopped dead in her tracks and turned around with a deadly glare. Bellamy was looking directly at her with his raised eyebrows.

Clarke started with a hiss: "I can't believe you are bringing up Finn. He is a good guy and maybe I should run to him instead of you. You arrogant bastard! You only think about yourself and you don't care if anybody else gets hurt in the middle of everything. You disgust me, Bellamy, you know that? You are nothing but a cowa…"

She was cut off then, by Bellamy's lips.

Octavia watched in pure shock as her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough to crash his lips on hers. From the way Atom and Octavia could see it, Bellamy was enjoying himself but they couldn't see Clarke's reaction.

In a moment, Clarke's hands snaked around his neck and she pulled him close with a quite audible moan. Octavia gasped quietly but Atom covered her mouth with his hand before they could be exposed.

Clarke finally pulled away, pushing Bellamy away, but he only took a step back with a wide smirk on his face. Clarke muttered angrily: "I can't believe you kissed me again…"

Again? Atom and Octavia exchanged looks but then shifted their focus back to the couple not so far away from them.

Bellamy smirked again: "It's the only way I know to shut you up." Clarke was silent for a second and then she gathered her strength and pushed him harder than before. Bellamy tripped and fell on the ground with shock written all over his face.

As Clarke walked away, he shouted after her: "Don't tell me you didn't like it. I know you did, princess." Clarke kept walking and after a couple of minutes Bellamy got up with a little smile on the corner of his mouth and walked off in the opposite direction.

The moment they knew they were alone, Atom and Octavia got up. Atom muttered: "No offense, but your brother's acting like a douchebag." Octavia gave him a confused look and offered: "But I know him. I think he's really into her."

Atom raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else for a couple of moments. Octavia said: "I think I should head back and you should keep hunting. I'm hungry!" Atom smiled at her and kissed her one more time before she walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia was looking around for Clarke but she wasn't in sight. She asked around but no one had seen her since the morning. Octavia was just about to lose hope that she heard soft sobs coming from behind the trees.

She walked closer and the flash of her golden hair caught her eyes. She hesitated to move closer to her as she heard her cry. She finally decided to join her and sat right next to her on the ground. Clarke jumped up but when she saw it was Octavia she relaxed.

Octavia put an arm around her and asked gently: "Hey, what's wrong?" She knew the answer but she wanted Clarke to talk to her. She shrugged and said: "Nothing. I was just…" She didn't finish her sentence as she wiped the tears from her face.

Octavia whispered: "I'm sorry." Clarke asked confused: "About what?" She answered calmly: "I saw what happened between you and Bellamy." Clarke gasped and tried to move away from Octavia but she put a firm grip around her arm.

Clarke tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. Octavia tried: "Bellamy can be an asshole sometimes, take it from me, but…"

Octavia didn't continue and it made Clarke ask: "But what?" Octavia sighed: "I know my brother. Whenever he's this much of a jerk, he's dealing with someone he has feelings for. He doesn't know how to show them in a normal manner."

Clarke closed her eyes and said: "I'm so pathetic. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't act like this…" Octavia reassured her: "You are not pathetic, Clarke. At least you are brave enough to show your true feelings, even if it is to yourself."

Clarke didn't say anything but Octavia tried to lighten the mood: "But seriously, what do you see in my brother?!" Clarke broke into a laugh and said: "I don't know. I think he put a spell on me or something."

Octavia offered: "As I said, he is my brother and I know him. I know a way to get him to man up, and act like a gentleman he is really not!" Clarke asked: "What are you talking about?" Octavia explained her plan for Clarke, waiting for her to disagree at every second, but she didn't.

After she was done, Clarke smiled and said: "Are you sure this will work?" Octavia smirked: "Trust me on this. After tonight, Bellamy would fall to your knees." Clarke giggled like a little girl and thought how stupid she looked in that moment but she really didn't care.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia watched as Bellamy was eyeing the camp, looking for someone but he lost hope eventually. Clarke was still hiding in the woods and she wasn't supposed to come out until dinner time. Octavia spotted Atom bringing a large deer in the camp with the help of another guy.

He noticed her and gave her a small smile and she returned the smile with a careful wink. The guys put the deer down and started skinning the poor thing. Octavia couldn't watch the process and went to check on Jasper.

He was sitting by himself in the dropship, even Monty wasn't around. Octavia asked: "Hey, why are all alone? Where's Monty?" Jasper shrugged: "I don't know. I woke up and saw that the place was empty."

Octavia sat next to him and asked: "Do you want me to help you walk out? There's a deer outside getting ready to be eaten." Jasper smiled but his face turned serious all of a sudden and asked: "Why did you do it? Why did you take care of me for so long?"

Octavia frowned and said: "What kind of a question is that? You're my friend. I care about you. Why are…" But before she could finish her sentence, Jasper kissed her.

Her mind couldn't process what had just happened. Jasper had kissed her. She was too shocked to do anything until she heard his familiar voice echoing through her ears: "Octav…"

Jasper pulled away quickly and Octavia realized Atom was standing on the ladder, looking at them. Her mouth opened up but nothing came out. Jasper was looking at Atom angrily, not knowing why he had bothered them.

Atom's expression was unreadable, his face was emotionless, and it scared the hell out of Octavia. She whispered: "Atom…" Atom calmly said: "Your brother is looking for you." With that, he took his eyes off her and walked down the ladder, leaving them alone.

Octavia got up suddenly but Jasper grabbed her hand saying: "Don't go." Octavia pulled away her hand like his had just burned her and rushed to get out of the dropship. She looked around nervously but he was nowhere in sight.

She clenched her fists angrily and started walking to Bellamy who smiled when he saw her. Octavia asked: "You wanted to see me?" Bellamy nodded: "It's getting dark and the deer is getting roasted. You need to eat, little girl."

Octavia looked around one more time and she failed to spot him. Bellamy asked: "What's wrong, O?" Octavia remembered something and took Bellamy's hand and made her way into an empty tent. Bellamy asked worried: "O, what is going on?"

Octavia asked calmly: "What's going on with you and Clarke?" Bellamy's eyes widened and he didn't respond for a moment but then he said: "Nothing. What are you talking about?" Octavia frowned and said: "Please, I see the way you two look at each other."

Bellamy raised his voice: "You are out of your mind." Octavia said: "I can feel she likes you, you idiot." Bellamy's eyes softened for a moment but his voice was hard: "I don't have time for this."

He went to leave that Octavia added: "I saw you kissing her in the woods." Bellamy turned around with his eyes on fire: "Octavia, that's enough." She got closer to him and pointed at somewhere behind his back.

He turned around only to see Clarke sitting next to Finn, too close to him, a sad look in her eyes and his blood boiled. Octavia whispered: "You can keep acting like the world's biggest jerk and she's gonna get closer and closer to Finn. Is that what you want?"

Bellamy said with a sudden calm voice: "Stay out of this, Octavia." Octavia knew her job was done so she walked out of the tent and went near the fire, sitting on the other side of Clarke.

Bellamy watched as Finn's hand got closer to Clarke's. He closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Clarke, he had wanted her since the moment he had laid eyes on her but he wasn't on Earth for romance. Maybe he should've just ignored her and let her have her happy ending with spacewalker.

He opened his eyes and saw that Clarke was looking right at him, her eyes hard and soft at the same time, and after she took her eyes off him and looked at Finn, Bellamy was sure he couldn't ignore her anymore.

**Leave a review!**

**Love,**

**S**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**I'm so pumped you guys seem to enjoy reading this story and can't wait for updates!**

**I'm just so inspired right now that I can't stop typing!**

**And to the guest that said they needed this story in their lives: I hear you! That's why I started writing this!**

**HERE WE GO AGAIN:**

Chapter3_Please Stay With Me

Octavia woke up, still feeling the dried tears on her face, a little reminder of what happened last night. She took a deep breath so she wouldn't burst into tears again and then left the tent. Everyone was already up, moving around the camp.

Her eyes scanned around but there was no sign of him. Last night, Bellamy worried as well, gathered a search party that was supposed to leave in the morning but they hadn't had left yet. Octavia raced to Bellamy and asked: "No news from Atom?"

Bellamy frowned: "No." His expression changed as he asked: "Since when you care about Atom?" Octavia shrugged and tried to look calm: "I don't but he's one of us." Bellamy looked at her suspiciously but then he shook it off.

Before Octavia could walk away she heard a guy shout: "Hey! Over here! It's Atom!" A chill went up her spine as everyone rushed to the entrance. She couldn't move her feet, she just waited for him to walk in but he never did.

She watched in horror as Atom was being carried inside by Bellamy and Murphy. A silent cry left her dry mouth but she still didn't move. His face was bloody and his clothes looked ripped and she was sure he was passed out.

Bellamy yelled: "Clarke! CLARKE!" Clarke emerged from one of the tents and saw Bellamy carrying his friend. She rushed to Atom and pushed some people away to make room for herself. Octavia felt the sting of tears in her eyes and it took every ounce of her self-control not to run and hold his hand.

Clarke motioned Bellamy to carry Atom inside her tent and asked Murphy to get the hundred back to work. Clarke turned around and saw Octavia, crying silently, far from the chaos. Something clicked in her mind and a realization hit her, but she knew she didn't have time to stay and talk to her. She had to save Atom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clarke, what happened to him?" Bellamy let out, his voice breaking uncontrollably. She knew how loyal Atom was to Bellamy and how Bellamy counted on him. She breathed to calm herself down and then said: "I'm sure he was beat up. Nothing seems wrong except some cuts here and there, but…"

Bellamy walked up to her and asked impatiently: "But what?" Clarke faced him: "Everything may seem fine from the outside but he might have internal bleeding. There's no way of finding that out. We just have to… We have to wait."

Bellamy ran his hand through his messy hair, unknowingly getting Atom's blood on his forehead. Clarke grabbed a piece of clothing from the ground and walked up to him. Bellamy looked at her strangely but she didn't care.

She wiped the blood off his face until there was no trace of it. She noticed she was way too close to him, Bellamy, the reason behind her tears. Before she or Bellamy could say anything, Atom's groan brought them back to reality.

Clarke rushed to his side and asked: "Atom? Atom? Can you hear me?" Atom opened his eyes, coughed a few times then spit some blood out on the floor. Bellamy asked him: "Atom, buddy, are you okay? Who did this to you?"

Atom closed his eyes and as Bellamy put his hand on his forearm, he winced. Bellamy took his hand off immediately but the pain didn't go away that quickly. He whispered only for Clarke to hear: "Octav…" Bellamy asked: "What did he say?"

Clarke didn't know what to say. If anything was indeed going on between Atom and Octavia, they didn't want Bellamy to know. She said nervously: "Nothing. He's hallucinating. Can you bring him some water?" Bellamy nodded and left the tent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia was watching the tent intently but not a sound came from it. She couldn't risk going in and having Bellamy know everything. He would've killed Atom himself. His brother finally got out of the tent and Octavia rushed inside.

Clarke watched with her eyes wide as Octavia got closer to Atom, her eyes red and puffy, her hands shaking. She opened her mouth to say something but decided to leave Octavia to herself.

Octavia knelt next to his head and whispered: "Atom? Atom? Please… I can't lose you…" She broke into tears but stopped sobbing as Atom coughed up some blood. He opened his eyes and Octavia gasped happily.

Atom whispered: "You're…" Octavia looked at him confused and asked: "Atom? What did you say?" Atom coughed once again and tried to form the words: "You're mine…"

Octavia started sobbing again: "I'm so sorry… It's all my fault… I'm sorry…" Atom shook his head with all his force and reached out for her hand. She held on to his hand as hard as possible and it brought a weak smile on his lips.

Clarke shifted in her place uncomfortably, knowing Bellamy would soon be back. An idea occurred to her and she got out of the tent. She spotted Bellamy so she stood near the tent, far enough for Bellamy to not hear his own sister's sobs. She put her head between her hands and sat on the ground. She knew Bellamy would notice her and she was right.

"Clarke? What's going on?" Bellamy asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He knelt down on the ground next to her. She held her head up and whispered: "I just…" Bellamy put the water bowl down and asked softly: "You just what?"

Clarke said something that had been on her mind lately: "For a moment, I pictured you, lying in the tent. What if something like this would have happened to you? I don't know what I would do…" Bellamy's mouth was hung open, his eyes strange and she wondered if she had said something she shouldn't have.

Just when she started regretting her words, Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. In his embrace, she finally felt safe and breathed calmly, knowing he was there for her. Bellamy whispered: "I'm sorry…"

Clarke asked with her head on his chest: "For what?" Bellamy confessed: "For everything. For being such a jerk. For being so stubborn." Clarke groaned: "You are stubborn!" Bellamy chuckled quietly and tightened his grip on her body.

For a moment, she forgot why she did this, getting Bellamy away from the tent. She just sighed and enjoyed being in his arms. She saw Octavia slowly leave the tent and the spell finally wore off. She whispered: "I should go check on Atom."

Bellamy pulled away and nodded, handing her the bowl of water but not before he planted a kiss on her forehead. He got up and walked away, not knowing he had just left her there, breathless.

Clarke walked into the tent and saw that the weak smile was still on his face. Her own smile grew wider and she sat down next to him, offering him water. Atom drank and sighed tiredly but before he passed out he whispered: "Please, don't…"

Clarke knew what he meant and she nodded quietly and watched him close his eyes. She got up and after she cleaned his face she went to look for Octavia. She found her behind the dropship, crying, and sat next to her.

Octavia wrapped her arms around Clarke without a word and started crying on her shoulder. Clarke patted her back slowly and whispered: "There…"

After a couple of moments Octavia stiffened, pulled herself away from Clarke and asked: "Is he going to be okay?" Clarke said quietly: "Yeah." She didn't need to worry her about internal bleedings possibility, she was in enough pain.

"So… you and Atom?" Clarke asked curiously and saw his name brought a smile on her tear-stained face. She nodded and started: "It's very new." Clarke asked knowingly: "Since Bellamy made him your babysitter?!"

Octavia nodded and Clarke tried to joke: "He's so going to regret that!" Octavia laughed quietly and suddenly her face turned serious: "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Clarke shook her head and said: "It's none of my business."

Octavia asked after a moment of silence: "Can I see him again?" Clarke objected: "You just saw him…" But when she saw the look in Octavia's eyes, she sighed and said: "Bellamy soon leaves for hunting, then you could come in and help me out."

Octavia nodded eagerly and Clarke promised to return and bring her back when Bellamy had left. Clarke walked back to the camp and saw him grabbing his bow, a few arrows in his hand. He turned around right in time and caught her looking at him.

He gave her a small smile and then turned to leave with a bunch of guys to grab something for lunch. After Clarke was sure Bellamy was gone, she went back to bring Octavia to Atom.

They made their quietly to the tent, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. Octavia walked in after Clarke and saw him asleep without a sound. She knelt down next to him, just looking at him.

Clarke gave her some piece of clothing and asked her to wet it and wash the blood off his body. She left the tent so they could have some privacy and if Bellamy came back sooner than usual, she would get Octavia out of there herself.

Octavia started pulling away his jacket and then unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands were still shaking but she managed to get the shirt open. His chest was bloody and she tried hard not to think about the pain he had went through getting those cuts.

She started gently wiping the blood off his chest and kept going. She was carefully moving the cloth around and wet it again and start all over. She was almost done that she heard his voice: "I can get used to this, you know."

She gasped uncontrollably and looked up at his face, his eyes smiling right at her. She dropped the cloth on the floor and took his face by her hands and kissed him hard. Atom groaned in response, though she wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure.

She pulled away so she wouldn't hurt him anymore than he was and sniffed. Atom tried to lighten the mood: "Seriously Octavia, from now on you're in charge of my daily bath routines."

She chuckled and put a hand on his then naked chest. She noticed all the cuts that were clean then and her heart ached. Without a word, she lowered her head and kissed the first cut right beneath his heart. Atom's breath caught in his throat as Octavia kept going, kissing every cut he had gained.

There were several small cuts on his stomach and as she moved his lips there, Atom tensed up. She was completely aware what she was doing to him. She liked the fact that she was able to do that to him. Her lips moved back up and Atom let go of the breath he was holding.

She rested her head on his heart and Atom started playing with her messy hair. She whispered: "Who did this to you?" Atom answered: "Grounders. At least I think they were grounders." Octavia rose up and asked: "They?"

Atom nodded and said: "There were three of them. Did you think I would get beat up this badly by one dude?" Octavia rolled her eyes and said: "Now's not the time to prove how strong you are, Atom. What they wanted from you?"

He focused and tried to remember what exactly happened and then explained: "After what happened last night, I started walking into the woods. I was deep in, and I think I was lost. Suddenly the three of them attacked me and all I could do was run. When I reached camp I had lost so much blood that I passed out."

Guilt spread through her body and tears pooled behind her eyes, ready to fall down but Atom whispered: "Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry." Octavia whispered: "But it's all my fault. I swear, Jasper kissed me all of a sudden and before I could push him away, you got there."

Atom closed his eyes and said: "I know, I believe you. It's just that, I went mad when I saw him ki… I can't even think about it. It makes me want to put my hands around his neck and…"

Octavia silenced him with a kiss and ran her hand on his chest, moving it near his lower stomach. Atom groaned, this time wrapping one arm around her back and pulling her closer to his body.

The moment that he was being cut by the Grounders and swings were coming at his face every second, all he could see was her face. The thought of never seeing her again, never holding her hand, never kissing her luscious lips…

He pushed her closer to his body, scared that she would vanish somehow, leaving him all alone. He couldn't lose her. He would make sure of that.

She was his.

**Leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**My amazing readers, I have to say this, this chap has a lot of Bellarke happening in it so tell me what you think about it ;)**

**HERE WE GO:**

Chapter4_Work For It

After Atom's attack nobody dared to visit the woods except, of course, Bellamy and a few of his brave comrades. Octavia watched as her big brother left with Murphy and another guy for their daily hunt.

She slipped into Clarke's tent after looking around and sighed when she saw him asleep on the ground. After their little make out session yesterday, she didn't find another chance to visit him with Bellamy hanging around the tent all the time.

She put the water bowl she brought for him on the ground and lied next to him. He made a quiet sound but didn't wake up. Octavia carefully threw her arm on him, attaching herself even more to him to hear his steady heartbeats.

Someone walked in and Octavia almost jumped up but then she saw it was no one other than Clarke. Clarke motioned for her to get up and she did. She whispered so Atom wouldn't wake up: "Octavia, seriously? Anyone can walk in here, including your brother."

Octavia rolled her eyes and said: "I know. I just couldn't wait anymore… and Bellamy is gone hunting." Clarke asked annoyed: "Again?" Octavia nodded and went back to sit next to Atom. Clarke put a bowl of berries near them and said: "These are good for him. When he wakes up, feed them to him."

Octavia nodded and waited for Clarke to leave so she could look at him sleeping comfortably. Clarke did finally leave the tent and Octavia kept her eyes on his face. Suddenly his eyebrows shaped into a frown and he looked like he was in pain.

Octavia wanted to shout for Clarke but she decided not to. Atom was moaning in his sleep and she felt she didn't have any choice but to wake him up. She gently pushed him and called his name: "Atom? Atom?"

Atom opened his eyes with a gasp but his expression returned to normal when he saw Octavia's face. He whispered: "Hi beautiful." Octavia felt herself blush and looked away with a small smile. Atom chuckled to himself and asked: "Can I have some water, please?"

Octavia banged her hand against her head and said: "I brought you some earlier." She grabbed the bowl and neared it to his mouth. He took a few sips and then rested his head down with a sigh. Octavia smiled at him and ruffled his hair to make him chuckle again but instead of that, he winced again.

Octavia asked worriedly: "What's wrong?" Atom let out with gritted teeth: "It hurts…" Octavia gulped and asked: "Where? Where does it hurt?" Atom signed to his lips and then Octavia figured out what he was doing.

She smacked his chest and Atom flinched: "Hey! That actually hurt!" Octavia rolled her eyes and kissed him sweetly as she was running her hands in his hair. Atom was grinning during the kiss and it only made Octavia kiss him with more passion.

After she pulled away, she asked: "So, is it better?" Atom thought for a moment with a wide grin and then said: "It certainly hurts less now…" Octavia giggled and then remembered the berries Clarke brought for him.

She grabbed the bowl and picked up a rather large strawberry and put it close to his lips so he could chew on it. Atom tried to sit on his elbows but as a rush of pain jolted through his body, he realized he should probably just lie down and accept the fruit from her.

Octavia was waiting patiently as Atom opened his mouth and bit on the juicy berry. She watched him eat the fruit with a smile on her face and when he was finished, she grabbed another one.

Atom shook his head and said: "It's your turn." Octavia raised her eyebrows: "My turn? These are for you, Atom. Now be a good little boy and open up!" Atom snatched the berry right out of her hand and pointed it towards her lips.

Octavia wanted to disagree but the look on Atom's face made her open her mouth; not to mention the fruit looked deliciously tempting. Atom put the fresh berry between her red lips and she gently bit on the head of it.

Atom gulped as her lips became wet with strawberry juice and her eyes sparkled with joy. He pulled his hand away and sat up without any pain, to his own surprise, and crashed his lips on hers. He could taste the delicious berry on her and it made him groan.

Octavia moaned softly as Atom started licking her bottom lip and biting it gently. He brought the berry once more to her lips and this time she bit on it while looking into his eyes. Atom groaned once more and Octavia kissed him before she chewed on the piece of berry.

In the middle of the kiss she passed the berry to his mouth and he welcomed it with a chuckle that made her body shiver. They pulled away quickly as someone rushed into the tent hissing: "Bellamy is back!"

They turned to look at Clarke that was looking at them with her hand on her mouth and a look of shock on her face. Atom whispered an awkward 'hey' and Octavia actually blushed. Clarke got it together and said: "Seriously guys, Bellamy's coming any minute."

Octavia bit her lip and with a quick look at Atom, she left. The tent was silent for a couple of moments until Clarke said without looking at him: "You should lie down Atom, it helps the healing process." Atom nodded and lied down without saying anything.

Clarke was standing, looking around awkwardly but before she could step out, Bellamy entered the tent. The smell of sweat and dirt followed him but Clarke surprisingly liked the odor.

Bellamy nodded at Clarke and she nodded back as he walked to Atom and sat down next to him. Bellamy put his hand on Atom's shoulder and asked: "How are you doing buddy?" Atom smiled a little and said: "I'm so much better. Thanks to Clarke."

Clarke knew he meant Octavia, not her, but she nodded with a smile as Bellamy looked at her with an appreciative look on his face. She noticed his cheek was bleeding and she frowned asking: "Bellamy, what happened to your face?"

Bellamy didn't know what she was talking about but when he ran a hand on his face he saw it was stained with blood. He offered: "Maybe I hit a branch on the way back, I don't know." Clarke was looking for a clean cloth to wipe his face with and then maybe look at the wound but she couldn't find one.

Bellamy noticed Atom was dozing off so he whispered: "Hey, Clarke, let's get out of here, let him rest." She nodded and followed him outside the tent. Bellamy noticed she was still looking around and asked: "Clarke, are you okay?"

She said hurriedly: "Yeah, follow me." Bellamy did as he was told and soon they were behind the tents, somewhere quiet. Clarke whispered: "I'm gonna regret this…" And before he could ask what the hell she was talking about, she took off her shirt.

Bellamy's breath caught in his throat as he watched her petite body in awe. Her black bra was barely holding her breasts in and he couldn't take his eyes off them. Clarke wasn't looking at him as she ripped a little bit of her shirt.

Bellamy was about to protest as she put on her shirt again but the words died on his lips as she walked to him. He opened his mouth that she snapped: "No talking." She gently wiped the blood off his face and examined the wound carefully.

Bellamy's eyes were watching her closely as she was taking care of him. Clarke finally stepped back and said: "Nothing serious, but hell of a bleeding." Bellamy didn't say a word, he was too caught up in his own twisted thoughts.

Clarke couldn't handle the silence anymore so she tried to step back and leave but Bellamy automatically grabbed her arm and made her stay in her place. Clarke frowned and whispered: "Let me go, Bellamy." The spell wore off and he whispered back with sincerity in his voice: "I can't…"

Before Clarke could process his little confession, he slowly put his lips on hers. A gentle touch and nothing more. He started moving his lips slowly and his heart beat faster as Clarke moved her lips in the same rhythm.

Clarke ran her hand on Bellamy's muscular arm and as his tongue entered her mouth, she let out a lingering moan. Bellamy's mind caught fire and his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his body.

Clarke's hand started running from his shoulder blades to his back and she clutched to his shirt eventually. Bellamy knew she was soon going to be out of breath but he didn't want to pull away but then a sharp pain made him pull back.

Clarke had bitten his bottom lip playfully and was looking at him with a wide smirk on her face. Bellamy smirked back, looking at how breathless and messy she looked. He went to kiss her again but she put a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

Bellamy frowned and Clarke said mischievously: "I'm not just a pair of lips you can kiss whenever you want. You want me? You have to work for it…" With that, she left the very shocked Bellamy all by himself. After her words finally sunk in, a smirk formed on his lips as he thought: "With pleasure, princess."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was enjoying their lunch, happy sighs coming from every direction but Octavia couldn't even eat. She was worried about Atom. What if no one saved him some food? She hadn't touched hers so maybe she could gave it to Clarke to pass it to him?

Bellamy's voice made her look up: "O, what's going on with you? You're not eating right these days and you have dark circles under your eyes." Octavia brushed him off: "I'm just not hungry, that's all." Bellamy pushed: "You think I don't know you haven't been sleeping right either? I'm not stupid, you know."

Octavia decided not to say anything but then Bellamy asked: "Is this about… is this about a boy?" She knew how hard it was for him to say those words. He was practically gritting his teeth, probably picturing his slow death, whoever he was.

Octavia looked offended and said in a hiss: "I'm not that pathetic, Bellamy. Unlike some people, I don't have twisted feelings for someone else." Her words came out harsher than she intended, but they were already out in the open.

She felt him flinch and actually felt guilty but didn't say anything else as she took a bite of the meat in front of him. Bellamy sighed and walked off, knowing his sister was not in the mood to talk.

The day went by quite fast for everyone but Octavia and probably Atom, if he wasn't asleep again. Octavia watched and sometimes helped Clarke organize some medicinal herbs that she had gathered earlier with the help of Wells.

She wanted an excuse to see Atom but she couldn't as Bellamy was coming over every few minutes only to say something to Wells or steal a glance at Clarke, who wasn't looking at him, teasingly.

Octavia rolled her eyes when once again Bellamy approached them. She made herself look busy but noticed Bellamy standing right before Clarke. She also noticed Wells looking at Bellamy angrily. She huffed quietly and looked at the sky.

She took a double take to make sure what she saw was real. She only let out: "Clarke…" Clarke followed her eyes and saw that giant burning rock sailing across the sky, except that it wasn't a rock. She whispered: "Did they come to save us?"

Octavia looked at her surprised and then saw the look on Wells' face, it was a mixture of fear and excitement. All of a sudden, she noticed Bellamy was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything happened so quickly. Next morning, she opened her eyes and saw Raven, the new girl, in the camp. She noticed Clarke and Bellamy weren't speaking because they had a big fight in the woods as Raven told her.

Octavia asked for more details and learned what Bellamy had done that made Clarke so upset. He destroyed their only chance to communicate with their people to let them know they were alive. And she also learned that her brother shot Jaha to get on the dropship but he was alive.

Octavia walked to him with a sad look in her eyes. Bellamy didn't look up as she sat next to him. They both were silent until Bellamy said: "I know I did something stupid but I had no choice… If I knew he was alive…"

Octavia put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly: "It's all my fault. You were in trouble all your life, because of me." Bellamy shook his head but Octavia went on: "Things will be fine. Raven told me she could make it happen. The radio's found, and it may take some time, but apparently she's really good at what she does."

Bellamy looked up finally and smiled but it faded as soon as his eyes landed on Clarke, sitting on the ground next to Wells, her head on his shoulder. He knew there was a chance he had ruined everything for them.

Octavia patted his back and walked off, knowing he was too sad to move, she went to Clarke's tent to check on Atom. He was wide awake, sitting up, looking bored as hell but when he saw her, his face lit up.

Octavia, happy to see him sit properly, jumped on him, knocked him back on the ground with a loud groan coming from both of them. Atom chuckled as he let out: "Octavia, you're the end of me!" She laughed off his comment and kissed him lightly.

The kiss that started as a playful one, soon turned heated and before she knew it, Atom rolled her over and was lying on top of her. She moaned loud enough for him to hear and respond with a throaty groan. Her hands were running over his back and his were on her face.

He pulled away and noticed her lips were swollen and her eyes were hazy. She wrapped one of her legs around his and the action made him gulp. They were dangerously close, they both knew it. Atom got off her, being the reasonable one, and said: "I think I'm all good. It's time for me to get out of this tent."

Octavia sat up, pouting: "But I love it here! Come on, I'll give you a sponge bath!" Atom was tempted by her promise but he laughed and said: "Maybe next time I'm injured?!" Octavia kept pouting and said: "Don't say that…"

Atom smiled at her and then said: "Besides, I wanna see the new girl. I wanna know what all the fuss is about." Octavia frowned and said: "She's just a girl." Atom grinned and asked: "Don't be jealous! Is she pretty?"

Octavia stood up and said: "I'm not jealous!" She went to leave but Atom made a groan and she turned around to see what was wrong. His face showed he was in pain and she rushed to him, not knowing it was another trap.

Atom grabbed her waist and pulled her down on him and kissed her hungrily. Octavia's anger melted away as his lips massaged hers but she pulled away and frowned at him. Atom smirked and said: "No need to be jealous. I'm all yours!"

Octavia rolled her eyes and stood up. Atom whispered: "You look real hot when you're angry…" She turned around so he wouldn't see her blush and whispered with a grin before she left the tent: "Idiot…"

**As I said this chap had more Bellarke than usual... I'll probably publish a Bellarke story soon so I could get them off this story (not completely though)**

**Leave a review lovelies...**

**Love,**

**S**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hey everyone,**

**I published a Bellarke story. If you haven't seen it yet, check it out ;)**

**It's called "Her Favorite Guard" and I promise, it's good!**

**Here we go:**

Chapter5_I'm Going To Find You

Atom walked out of the tent minutes after Octavia had left and welcomed the fresh air into his lungs. He stretched his arms over his head and took a quick look around. The camp was strangely silent, not a usual thing.

He spotted Bellamy sitting alone and Clarke and Wells, not so far away. His eyes scanned the camp for Octavia and eventually found her talking to a girl he didn't recognize and he figured she must be Raven.

He walked up to Bellamy and after he noticed him, he asked with a small smile: "Hey, man, you okay?" Atom nodded and sat down next to him: "So what the hell happened?" Bellamy gave him a short version of what was going on and then asked: "Can you watch over the camp? I'm gonna go find something for us to eat."

Atom nodded and watched him get up and leave. He turned around to see Clarke looking at him walk away too. He felt something was going on but he didn't have time for that. He needed to make people stand up and do some actual work around there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia left Raven to have some private time with Finn, the boy she came down to earth to see. She saw Atom ordering people around and a smile formed on her lips. He turned around and saw her and with a smirk he yelled: "Octavia, we need some help with the dropship."

She gave him the finger with a hidden grin on her face and it made him chuckle to himself. She did move to the dropship and started cleaning around and arranging the blankets. A movement from behind her made her turn around and she saw Jasper looking at her strangely.

She frowned and went to leave that he begged: "Octavia, please don't go." She stood there, with her lips pressed. She almost lost Atom because of him and she wasn't ready to face him yet. She had tried her best the last few days to avoid him and she was successful, until then.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered sincerely and it made her anger fade away a little bit. He went on: "I saw the way you were looking at Atom when they brought him in…" Octavia didn't say anything for a moment but then she yelled: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and said tiredly: "If you want to pretend; it's fine by me. I'm just sorry, I want you to know that." Octavia nodded quietly and got off the dropship. She needed some air. Two people already knew about them. She thought bitterly that soon enough, Bellamy would figure it out, too.

She cursed under her breath walking around and didn't notice she was behind the dropship. Before she knew it, a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. He was kissing her without even letting her get scared and Octavia leaned in the kiss and forgot about all her worries.

Atom was kissing her differently that time, she could feel it. There was so much heat in the kiss, and it was almost possessive. She figured he saw her to with Jasper again. She pulled away and offered breathless: "He said he was sorry."

Atom shrugged and gritted his teeth: "I don't give a shit." He kissed her again, this time, grabbing her back and pushing all parts of her body to his. Octavia moaned uncontrollably as his hand started passing her thighs.

They heard someone shout: "Food!" And both pulled away quickly. Atom gave her a final look and left to check on Bellamy. Octavia put her fingers on her swollen lips and sighed. God, what she would have given to be able to kiss that boy anytime she wanted...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy was chewing his meat and staring at the fire but his mind was set somewhere else. Raven was working in one of the tents, but she still got nothing. He had brought her some food and convinced her to eat the strange meat so she wouldn't starve.

But after he had left the tent, he saw Clarke talking to Finn and he felt like he couldn't breathe properly. Clarke's eyes met his, and just when he thought they were going to soften, she turned her attention back to Finn. So Bellamy sat on one of the rocks and started eating so she wouldn't think all he could think about was the two of them talking, so freaking close to each other.

He wanted to see them from the corner of his eyes but he couldn't. He noticed Wells was looking directly at them, probably with the same expression Bellamy had on his face. He sighed and closed his eyes tiredly, not wanting to think about anything.

He had never felt such connection to a girl before. Sure, he was always a charming guy, making girls swoon by even looking at them, but around Clarke everything was different. And he hated that. He hated that she had made him so weak but there was nothing he could do about it.

He opened his eyes and saw that Wells was gone and he had no other choice but to turn around and see what was going on. The blood froze in his veins as he saw Finn holding her in his arms. Even from the distance, he could tell her body wasn't relaxed. Not like the way she was in his arms, holding on to him with all her force.

He saw Finn's hand stroke her back and he gritted his teeth. He knew he was supposed to stay away from her, mainly because she had asked him to do that yesterday but he couldn't stop himself.

"_**I did what I had to do!"**_

"_**Stay the hell away from me!"**_

He couldn't wait any longer so he stood up, his whole body filled with anger and frustration. He marched to them and saw her open her eyes because she sure as hell knew it was him. She pulled away, way too slowly for his liking.

She was doing this on purpose. She knew it was driving him crazy, real crazy. And though Bellamy knew that, he couldn't help but fall into her trap. Finn noticed him as well, and gave him a dirty look but Bellamy couldn't care less.

"Clarke, can I talk to you?" He asked calmly, like nothing happened. Like he wasn't the one responsible for the probable death of hundreds of their people. Clarke was silent so Finn answered for her: "Go away, Bellamy and pray Raven could work her magic."

Bellamy didn't even look at him, his eyes were fixed on the hesitant Clarke. He knew the look on her face, she was soon going to give in so he pushed: "Clarke?" Finn opened his mouth to say something but Clarke hurried: "Alright. Let's go somewhere private."

Bellamy gave Finn a smug look and put his hand on the small of her back possessively. He was thankful she didn't push his hand away in front of Finn. He led her away from everyone, deep into the woods, to their spot, where they first kissed.

Clarke was silent the whole time but he felt her body tense as she saw where he was taking her. They stood around for a moment until Bellamy broke the silence: "That was not nice." Clarke raised her eyebrows and asked confused: "What are you talking about?"

Bellamy sighed and said: "Stop playing dumb, Clarke. You're better than that." Her expression changed and he knew she was indeed talking to Finn on purpose. She let out: "I don't care what you think, Bellamy. Not anymore."

Before Bellamy could think of words to say, she went on: "And whatever happened between us, you can forget about it. I don't know what it was but it's over. I can't even think about someone who is this selfish…"

She was facing him bravely but he knew she was broken inside. Her eyes were still puffy and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Although her words cut him like a sharp knife, he didn't say anything in return. He simply pulled a piece of meat wrapped in a clean cloth out of his pocket and offered it to her.

He had saved a piece for her out of habit and concern. He knew she didn't care about eating when she was that upset. Clarke was looking at him strangely and he knew her façade of being over him was slowly shattering before her.

Clarke looked at what was supposed to be her lunch and then looked up at Bellamy. His expression was stony, like he hadn't even heard her previous words. She carefully grabbed the meat and whispered a quiet 'thank you'.

He took a long look at her, almost like he wanted to remember her face, and then whispered before walking away: "I did what I had to do to protect my little sister. And I'm gonna pay the price of what I've done every day, for the rest of my life. But it doesn't mean I wouldn't do it all over again."

Clarke gulped, tears forming before her eyes, but she didn't let them fall until he was out of her sight. She closed her eyes and as her face was becoming damp, she knew she couldn't forget whatever they had. She couldn't forget him, ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Bellamy, when are we going after those bastards who attacked Atom?" Murphy asked impatiently and Bellamy felt the urge to roll his eyes. He turned to face Atom and asked: "What do you think?" Atom thought for a moment and said: "I don't think it's a good idea. The way they attacked me… They're very skilled and were probably trained all their lives. I think it's stupid to make a move without a good plan."

His words made Bellamy remember why he was his right-hand man, once more. He nodded in agreement and turned to Murphy: "He's right, man. It's way too risky." Murphy puffed and walked away whispering: "Chickens…"

Bellamy turned to Atom and offered: "Are you sure you want to come hunting with us? If you're still in pain, maybe you should just stay behind." Atom shook his head and said: "I'm fine, thanks to Clarke." He noticed the change in Bellamy's expression and frowned. What the hell was going on between those two?

Bellamy turned on his heel and walked to the woods and Atom followed behind. He turned around quickly to take a quick glance at camp and maybe see Octavia but she was nowhere in sight so with a sigh he followed Bellamy into the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia was growing helpless as the hours passed by. It was not normal for Bellamy to be that late. The horrifying thing was that not only his brother was alone in the woods, but Atom was with him too. What if something had happened to them?

She couldn't just wait around anymore so she got up and started walking to the outskirts of camp and away from the crowd. She was just going to step outside that Clarke stood in front of her. Octavia gasped rather loudly and stepped back.

Clarke raised her eyebrows and asked: "Where do you think you're going, Octavia?" Octavia frowned at her sudden harsh tone and replied: "It's none of your business." She tried to walk past her but Clarke grabbed her arm firmly.

Octavia hissed: "Calrke! Let me go!" Clarke hissed back: "Do you think you're the only one who's worried?" Octavia stopped struggling for a moment and then pleaded: "Please, let go. I have to go find them."

To her surprise, Clarke let go of her arm and just when she thought she was free to go, Clarke announced: "I'm coming with you." Octavia didn't even protest. She was happy Clarke was accompanying her. Who knew what was waiting for them in the woods?

Clarke gave her a simple axe and took a small blade for herself and started walking ahead. Octavia followed closely behind as they both listened for any sound reaching their ears. It was getting dark and they could barely see where they were going.

Octavia wondered if they made a mistake but she didn't have time to figure it out as her foot tripped over something and she fell hard on the ground. Clarke ran to her when she heard the loud thud and knelt down on the ground next to her.

Octavia groaned and sat straight to see what made her trip and noticed it wasn't a thing, it was a person. Even in the dark she could recognize her brother's features and she whispered: "Bellamy…"

Clarke's head turned around so quickly it hurt. She saw Bellamy, unconscious on the ground, his head bleeding. Everything around her faded as she moved to him and took his hand in hers. She lowered herself on to his chest and exhaled deeply as she heard his heartbeat.

Octavia was whimpering quietly behind her but Clarke couldn't care less. All she cared about was waking him up, telling him nothing was over, that she couldn't simply let him go. She needed him. Everyone needed him.

She let out: "Bellamy? Wake up, please! Bellamy?" But nothing changed. She curled her knees to her stomach and put her head on them, trying hard not to burst into tears. Octavia was still crying in the background but she didn't have the energy to calm her down.

Suddenly a groan reached her ears and she heard the leaves behind him make the most exquisite sound. She turned her head up and opened her arms in surprise to hug him but her hand slapped his face and he fell back on the ground groaning.

Clarke's eyes widened and before she knew it, she threw herself on him, whispering his name on repeat. Bellamy was confused, not remembering what had happened, but he didn't care. Clarke was lying on top of him, hugging him tightly and she seemed to be crying.

He wrapped an arm around her and asked with a throaty voice: "What's going on?" He heard Octavia's voice from behind him: "We came to look for you and we found you unconscious." He couldn't manage to see her as Clarke was blocking most of his sight but he knew she was also crying.

He whispered: "Princess, stop crying, I'm not dead. Though I have to tell you, I thought you'd be happy to see me gone." Clarke pulled away hurt and before he could predict what she was going to do, she hit his chest. Bellamy groaned: "Hey, you're not supposed to hit an injured man, you know."

She sniffed in return and took her eyes off him and looked at Octavia. She knew she was worried about Atom so she asked before Octavia would: "Where are others?" Bellamy sat up confused and explained: "We were all walking close by each other and then we heard a crack and… then nothing. It's all black."

Clarke said in a hurry: "We should look for them." Bellamy nodded and stood up, but he felt a little dizzy and almost stumbled back on the ground. Clarke grabbed his arm and held it until he felt stable again. Octavia was looking around silently, praying Atom would be lying on the ground somewhere near them.

Bellamy said: "Hey, O, you should get back to camp. I'm fine, okay? You can go now." Octavia answered: "I'm not leaving you two alone so you could make out. We're finding them." With that she left the blushing Clarke and shocked Bellamy behind and started walking away.

She was going to find Atom.

**What did you think?**

**Leave a review?!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**So here's chapter 6... I hope you'll enjoy this... ;)**

Chapter6_There's Someone Waiting For Me

They were walking around hopelessly for about an hour or more but Octavia wasn't slowing down. She wasn't even paying attention to glances exchanged between his older brother and Clarke. She was focusing all her energy on finding Atom.

Bellamy said tiredly after it seemed like they were just circling around: "Maybe we should get back, and come back first thing in the morning." Clarke nodded, looking at him, but Octavia kept walking forward. Clarke sighed and followed her, leaving Bellamy no choice to follow the girls.

Before he could object, the three of them heard a faint groan and stopped dead in their tracks. Octavia's breath caught in her throat as she prepared herself for almost anything. The low voice came again, this time more clearly, someone was begging for help.

They all rushed to the left and the sound got stronger and stronger with every second. They couldn't see properly but all of them could form out a body on the ground. Octavia knelt down before him but she instantly knew it wasn't Atom.

She called out: "It's Murphy." Bellamy rushed forward and called his name. He opened his eyes slowly and took a look around, and sighed seeing them gathering above him. Octavia asked firmly: "What happened? Where's Atom?"

Murphy groaned as another rush of pain jolted through his body and Octavia gritted her teeth, making sure she wouldn't scream at him. Murphy looked at Bellamy and let out: "After we split up, Atom and I were… just walking and looking for something to hunt but then… I don't know what happened… I just saw black but before that… I saw someone drag Atom with him…"

He could barely talk but the information was more than enough. The Grounders had taken Atom with them, but why? What could they possibly want from him? Were they hurting him? Torturing him? What if they had already…?

Octavia stood up, trying not to think about that. If they had wanted to kill them, they'd kill them. There wouldn't be any wounding or kidnapping. They had other agendas, she was sure of it.

Clarke announced: "We should get back to the camp. He needs help." Bellamy nodded and said: "I'll carry him. Let's go." He carefully pulled Murphy up and dragged him across his shoulder. Clarke was walking shoulder to shoulder with him, and she had a hand on his arm to make sure he was steady.

Octavia was following them silently, not knowing what to do. She possibly couldn't face the Grounders herself and she couldn't come up with a plan that late in the night. She just hoped Atom was safe, unharmed, and asleep somewhere.

She just hoped she could find him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning came faster than she had expected. She watched as the sun rose slowly and sighed. She couldn't get any sleep last night, horrified by her own imagination. Her tear-stained face would give her away to Bellamy so she stood up and went to splash some water on her face.

She heard some whispers coming from behind Clarke's tent and she walked up to it, listening intently. It was Bellamy talking: "I just don't know if it's safe for us to find him. Who knows what those Grounders are capable of…"

Octavia heard Clarke sigh and say: "I know, but we can't just leave Atom to die there. They probably took him hostage, they want something from us. We have to find out what they want and give it to them as soon as possible."

The hesitation in her brother's voice made her shiver: "I just don't want anyone else to be in danger…" She couldn't listen anymore so she walked back and got away from the tent. She could hardly breathe as she pictured everyone else abandoning Atom and leaving him to rot in a cold dark cave.

She had to take matters into her own hands. That was the only choice. She grabbed a sharp knife and an axe and left before she could be stopped by anyone. She had to find those Grounders and ask them what the hell they wanted from them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atom heard his own loud gasp as he was woken up by a splash of water to his face. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a man standing in front of him, with an axe in his hand. He tried to move his legs and get up but shooting pains traveled through his body and he grunted in despair.

The Grounder was watching him closely and his features didn't change one bit as Atom was struggling to get up. He took one step back and Atom felt like he had enough space to take a look around. They were in a cave, he was sure of that, but he had no idea where it was located or how he got there.

He asked: "Hey, did you… Were you one of those who attacked me and my friends?" With that, he remembered Bellamy and Murphy. What the hell happened to them? "Are they here as well?" He asked hopelessly but the man was silent.

He groaned angrily and gathered all his strength and stood up shakily. The Grounder was still watching him and Atom felt like his gaze was more curious than anything else. There was no venom in his eyes, not like the Grounders who had attacked him before.

He took a step towards the man and asked: "Did you bring me here?" The man was silent and it was killing Atom to stay calm and not shout. He muttered: "You don't even know what I'm saying, right?" To his surprise, the man smiled and Atom asked excitedly: "You do?"

The smile on his face faded as they both heard noises coming from outside the cave. The man pointed to where he was asleep before and nodded his head. Atom frowned but figured he wanted him to lie down again. Maybe his friends were coming?

Atom lied down on the ground and didn't pay attention to the excruciating pain running around in his body. The Grounder was listening closely and his face was tensing up but then he calmed down as soon as the noises went away.

Atom whined: "Hey, man, please… Tell me what's going on?" And just when he thought he wasn't going to talk, Atom heard him say: "The men who attacked you… they thought you were dead… I brought you here to protect you…"

Atom closed his eyes as the pain in his legs was increasing and let out through his gritted teeth: "I have to go back to our camp. There are people waiting for me…" Octavia's face came to his mind and the image of her crying was making the pain so much worse.

The Grounder brought him a bowl of what seemed like water and an herb inside it, and pushed it to his lips. Atom hesitated but then opened his mouth and drank whatever it was until the last drop. He sighed and said as the man was standing up: "Please, you have to help me get back…"

The man pressed his lips together and said: "As soon as you feel better, I'll help you leave. Just rest until the herb does its work." He sat down on the ground in front of him and started sharpening his blade carefully.

Atom had no choice but to listen to him and lie there quietly until the pain was slightly less. Different thoughts were swimming in his mind. What happened to Bellamy and Murphy? Were they alive? What was Octavia doing?

He was feeling so hopeless that he thought about shouting in anger but he stopped himself. The Grounder seemed nice but who knew what the others would do to him when they'd find out he was alive? He had to keep his mouth shut and pray he could get back to Octavia soon.

He just wished she wouldn't come looking for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke sighed as she checked Bellamy's head for the hundredth time that day to see if there was a bump growing on it but he seemed fine and so did his head. She pulled away and without looking into his eyes, she went to check on Murphy who was asleep in the tent.

She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and shivered as she heard him whisper in her ear: "So am I free to go, doc?" She took a moment to calm herself down and then turned around facing him bravely: "Yeah. Everybody ready?"

He nodded and said: "They're collecting weapons. We're leaving in a couple of moments." She pressed her lips together and then said: "Alright, just… be careful, alright?" He grinned and whispered: "Are you worried about me, princess?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him, saying: "I just don't want another patient in my tent." Bellamy chuckled quietly and shrugged: "Whatever you say…" He turned around to leave but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

He turned around once more to see her biting her lips nervously and he felt like he couldn't think properly. She let out finally: "I'm sorry… for what I've said the other day… You're not selfish, you're not…"

Her voice sounded like a melody to him and without thinking about the consequences, he put his lips on hers. She melted into his touch and urged him to go on by running her hand on his arm. After seeing him unconscious and bloody last night, she was afraid.

She knew she couldn't handle one day on earth without him and though the thought was horrifying, she was happy to have him at the moment. She let herself enjoy the kiss while it lasted and savor the happiness she felt in herself.

He pulled away slowly and whispered: "Clarke…" She hushed him with her finger on his lips and hugged him tightly. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. He smelled her hair for what it seemed like an eternity and then pulled away.

He smiled at her and said: "I should go check on Octavia." She nodded and sighed happily and watched as he left the tent but he returned back in only a couple of moments, looking more than terrified. Clarke rushed to him and asked: "What's going on?" Bellamy ran a hand through his hair and whimpered: "She's gone…"

**So what did you think?**

**Don't forget to leave me reviews, alright?!**

**Love you,**

**S**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Apparently, I'm back! I know not many people are into this story but I love Atom and Octavia together so I'll keep writing once in a while.**

**And, Atom was in the last two episodes of iZombie! I was so psyched to see him. His voice... God, I love his voice! **

**Do any of you watch iZombie?**

**Oh, and if you haven't already, you should check out Lost But Found, another 100 story of mine. It's Bellarke with Atom/Octavia.**

**And to my guest reviewers Natalie and Jack: Here we are!**

**No time to waste, here we go:**

Chapter7_Reunion

"Where the hell is she?" Bellamy yelled as no one seemed to know where her sister was. Clarke whispered from behind him: "Bellamy…" He turned around, his eyes burning through her, and asked: "What?"

She frowned a little and said: "You should go look for Atom and I'll make another search party for her. She's around, I'm sure." The determination in her voice was like a splash of water on the burning fire inside of him.

His eyes softened a bit and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. She went on: "Trust me, I'll find her." Her hand touched his arm gently and he sighed and gave her an invisible smile. He turned around and signed the others to follow him out.

Clarke bit her lip nervously, wondering if she could fulfil her promise to him. She was sure Octavia had gone looking for Atom but she had no idea where she was or what she was thinking. She turned around and came face to face with Finn.

He offered: "Hey, I'll look for Octavia with you. Don't be nervous." She smiled and followed him to get a few weapons in case something happened. She didn't see Raven, looking at them from behind with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atom groaned loudly as the Grounder was checking his leg to see if it was recovered. The man whispered: "It is going to be better soon. You are lucky it is not broken." Atom nodded and whispered under his breath: "Yeah, real lucky…"

He sat up and looked at the stranger in front of him. He couldn't believe there was a kind person among the Grounders. After the way they attacked him, he was sure there were just ruthless animals. He couldn't help but ask: "Why did you help me?"

The man sat on a rock in front of him and mocked: "Are you complaining?!" Atom chuckled and shook his head saying: "God, no! I was… I was attacked before by your people… And I just thought…" The man sighed and completed his sentence: "You just thought we are all the same."

He nodded and the man shrugged: "I just don't believe in harming any of you. If you keep your distance and try not to hurt us, we won't hurt you. But some of our leaders don't think the same way." Atom concluded: "So you must've risked a lot when you saved me, right?"

The man nodded slightly and was about to say something that they both heard a shout: "ATOM!" Atom's eyes widened in shock and he tried to move but a wave of pain shot through him. The man was looking at him intensely and Atom explained: "They came for me."

The Grounder shook his head and left the cave without letting Atom say anything else. He saw a girl shouting Atom's name, holding an axe in front of her, as to scare anyone who decided to show up. He whistled and she turned around with a gasp.

She held the axe firmly in her hand and shouted: "Get away from me! I'm not alone." She hoped her lie was convincing enough but the man smiled at her and she frowned. He started talking: "Atom's with me."

She let out the breath she was holding for God knew how long and shouted: "Where is he? What did you do to him, huh?" The man frowned and almost shouted: "Keep your voice down, if you wish to see him."

Octavia bit her lip nervously as he went on: "Follow me." He turned around and went inside the cave but she didn't move. The man turned around and asked: "You are not coming?" She squeezed the handle of the axe to keep herself calm.

"How do I know he's in there?" She asked, finally. The man went to say something that both of them heard Atom's voice barely reaching the surface: "OCTAVIA!" She suddenly felt a powerful force in her whole body and before she knew it, she rushed to the cave.

She passed the Grounder on her way and almost tripped on a rock but she managed to get herself inside. The sight of him, sitting there all alone, made her heart ache. She stopped dead in her tracks and her breath caught in her throat.

All those worries, horrible imaginations of what might have happened to him, everything just faded away. He smiled as he saw her face and sighed loudly and with that, the spell on her wore off. She ran to him and sat down in front of him.

"Atom…" She whispered, a tear making its way down her face. He wiped the tear away with his finger and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close and let her tears fall on his shoulder.

Atom rubbed her back until she wasn't crying no more and then whispered: "I can't believe you came looking for me…" She pulled away and asked: "Did you think I was going to sit on my ass while you were being captured here?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head saying: "You put yourself in a lot of danger. And I believe Bellamy has no idea where you are right now?" She shook her head guiltily and said: "I had to find you…"

Atom nodded in understanding because that was the exact thing he would do if she was captured. He explained: "I'm not captured, though. This man, he saved me. He brought me here so I would get better and then he was going to let me out."

Octavia frowned: "He saved you? What kind of a Grounder he is?" His voice came from behind them: "A normal one." She gasped and grabbed Atom's hand and squeezed it. The man said calmly: "There's another group, getting closer, shouting your name."

Octavia hissed: "Shit, Bellamy's here." Atom grabbed her face and made her look at him: "You need to go, okay?" He then turned his face to the Grounder and said: "Can you please take her near our camp so she wouldn't cross paths with them?"

She wanted to protest but Atom said: "I'll shout and they'll get me out. Just go, before he sees you." She nodded and kissed him before he could say anything else. She didn't care if the stranger was watching, or Bellamy was getting closer to them. She just kissed him and it felt like life was growing back inside of her.

The man cleared his throat finally and they pulled away. Atom gave her a smile and then said: "Go on, then." She got up and with one last glance, she left the cave. Atom was alone for at least ten minutes until he heard his own name.

He shouted with all the energy left inside of him and soon he heard footsteps rushing down to the entrance of the cave. Bellamy was the first one he saw, followed by Murphy and a few others. Bellamy sighed in relief when he saw him and said: "I'm not letting you out the camp again!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The awkward silence seemed like it was not going to go away soon. Clarke looked at him once more and she couldn't hold her curiosity back any longer: "Why did you help Atom?" He huffed and said: "Why is it such a surprise to you all?"

Octavia said sarcastically: "Well, I don't know, since you try to kill us every chance you get." He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. She added quietly: "I appreciate what you did for Atom, I really do." He gave her a small smile but kept quiet.

They reached the trees right behind the camp and they stopped silently. She offered clumsily: "I'm Octavia, by the way." He nodded and said: "My name is Lincoln." She gave him a bright smile and said: "I'm happy I've met you, Lincoln. Take care of yourself." And with that she walked away from him.

She was about to enter the camp from the back entrance that she heard Clarke's angry voice: "Octavia!" She turned around and saw Clarke like she had never seen her before. She marched to her and yelled: "Do you have any idea how worried we were? Bellamy was practically having a heart attack. He thought you were taken by freaking Grounders."

Octavia let out calmly: "I found Atom…" All of Clarke's anger went away in a quick moment and she asked: "Where is he now?" Octavia explained: "When I found him, Bellamy and his group was near, so he told me to go so they would find him instead."

Clarke took a deep breath and murmured: "Thank God…" Before Octavia could exclaim, Finn neared them and yelled: "Octavia, where have you been?" Before she could answer, Clarke answered: "Apparently she felt like taking a stroll in the woods behind the camp."

Octavia followed her lead: "Yeah, sorry you had to look for me." Finn smiled at Clarke and said: "It wasn't a trouble, at all." Octavia gave Clarke a look and then said: "I'm gonna go in now." Clarke rushed: "I'll come with you."

The girls left Finn behind and walked in as Bellamy and others came inside from the front entrance. Octavia saw him looking around nervously, probably waiting to spot her. His eyes finally landed on the two of them and he ran towards them.

He grabbed Octavia's arms and asked: "Are you okay? Were you hurt? Where were you?" Octavia explained quietly: "I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you. I was taking a walk, I didn't know it would make this much of a fuss."

Bellamy wrapped an arm around her and pushed her to his body. He kissed the top of her head and whispered: "You know what's going on around here, the Grounders are dangerous. You just have to be careful, okay?" She nodded and pulled away saying she needed some water and left to see if she could find Atom alone.

After Octavia was gone, he finally looked at Clarke who was smiling at him. She said: "I told you I'd find her…" He smiled and took a step closer. He grabbed her face in his hands and before he could process what he was doing, he crashed his lips on hers.

She was too shocked to do anything and she couldn't stop her body from responding to his touch. He wrapped his arm instinctively around her waist and her mind became too fuzzy to think about the consequences of being kissed by Bellamy Blake in front of the hundred.

He finally pulled away and as they both heard whistles coming from every inch of the camp, realization hit him. Clarke was blushing and he couldn't even turn around to face the others. He didn't regret it though as he raised his head and saw Finn staring at them from far.

Playtime was over. Clarke was his and everyone had to know that.

**So, if anyone's reading this, what did you think?!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


End file.
